


Speak Without Words

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Banter, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Love, Missing Scene, S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Jake sees Amy double-tuck for the first time in their relationship.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Speak Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon said:" I love your fics so much! They always bring a smile to my face! I’ve a got a request if you don’t mind! Jake sees Amy double tuck for him the first time super early into their relationship and is just blown away"
> 
> Sorry this took so long anon! LOVE this idea and it was so fun to write! I really hope you enjoy or I did your ask a bit of justice!!
> 
> Please enjoy and lmk your thoughts!

Jake had never been with someone who was quite like Amy Santiago.

As they transitioned from being coworkers, friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend, he began to learn that she was the most incredible thing to ever grace the Earth.

She woke him with a kiss on the nose every morning they spent together. She helped him organize his sock drawer so he had matches for the first time in his life. She called him after his shift ended to make sure he got home safe. She always brought him a glass of water when she got one for herself, knowing he needed to drink more, despite his resistance.

Amy was selfless, and compassionate, and for the first time, he really and truly felt like he was with someone who cared about him completely. No reservations, no selfish motives, no holding back. Amy Santiago was the first woman to make him feel genuinely _good_ about himself and his place in the world.

Jake hoped to God he could do something similar for her. He was trying his damndest. He’d never been great with romance or emotions, but he was really, really giving it his all this time. He didn’t want to screw this up. He would force himself to not get grossed out by real shit, deep, personal shit. He would do anything that Amy needed, honestly.

They’d been dating for two months, still getting to know each other and feeling the relationship out the first time he witnessed the undeniable proof of how she felt about him.

Amy invited him over for dinner. Jake had to admit, he was nervous. Amy was a notoriously terrible cook; he hadn’t tried much of her food, except for a few things brought into the precinct that most of the cops avoided like the plague. The track record was not impressive, to put it mildly.

However, tonight Amy swore up and down this was her best recipe. She had perfected it over years of practice, so he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was his girlfriend, after all. He still got butterflies just thinking that.

Jake stopped at a flower vendor on the way to her apartment, interest piqued. His normal go-to with girls was to grab a bouquet of roses, classic romantic. But Jake surprised himself by thinking _‘Amy likes dahlias’_ and actually knowing well enough which bouquet had them.

He left the stand, cradling the bouquet to his chest and shuddering once at the brisk air outside. Brooklyn in March was not exactly the warmest city to walk around in at night, but her apartment was so close it was a waste of parking to drive here. Maybe he’d take the subway next time so he didn’t freeze his nipples off on the commute.

Jake knocked nervously on Amy’s door, suddenly unsure about the dahlias. She’d said she liked them because her grandma used to have them in her garden. Maybe she didn’t mean that she wanted her b _oyfriend_ to buy them for her. Maybe it was weird. Was he going to inspire an uncomfortable conversation about her dead grandma? Wait- _was_ her grandma dead? No, not the dahlia one, she’s still kicking. The _other_ one though-

The door was opening, so he quickly righted himself as he attempted to quash his rampant self-doubt. Amy appeared in the doorway, dressed down in a pair of black leggings and a gray sweater. He couldn’t help but admire the curving shape of her muscular legs and full thighs in the leggings; _god_ she was sexy, even in full winter attire.

“Dahlias!” Amy’s voice was excited, and a huge grin broke out across her face, “You remembered?”

“Not quite as nice as Abuelita’s I’m sure.” he admitted, holding the bouquet out to her, “I didn’t bring any hard candies, either.”

Amy laughed, shaking her head, “That’s okay, as long as you promise to take your dentures out before we kiss.”

Jake snorted, “You’re a freak.”

“Come in.” she stepped aside and took the flowers from him, closing the door behind them as he entered. The apartment had a faint whiff of garlic and onion, which was slightly reassuring. It certainly didn’t _smell_ like an atrocity.

“So are we done with the old people roleplay or do I need to hike my pants up past my nips?” Jake asked as he turned to face Amy, who was closing the distance between them to kiss him warmly.

“Let’s call it quits on that.” she murmured against his lips, “I don’t think I’m ready for a boyfriend who needs viagra just yet.”

“Oh, we may have a problem then.” Jake teased with a smirk, knowing full-well Amy had already seen his very functional dick in all of its glory.

“Dinner is almost ready.” Amy said as she moved for the kitchen to hunt for a vase, “Chicken and rice.”

“Noice.” Jake nodded, shrugging out of his coat and walking toward the hall closet to hang it up. There’d be hell to pay if he just left it strewn about somewhere.

He followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching her putz around, filling a vase and dropping the bouquet in it neatly with a proud smile. His heart did a little jumping jack at her small grin, eyes softening as she looked at the flowers.

“Hey, this means a lot to me.” she said, looking up from the vase to meet his gaze, “That you remembered something so small. That’s really sweet, Jake.”

Oof. The real talk. It was getting a little easier to handle that, but it still rolled across him uncomfortably. His immediate reaction was to shove the compliment off and tease her, but he reminded himself that this was important. This relationship was pretty much everything he’d dreamed of. He couldn’t fuck it up by being so emotionally stunted.

Jake shrugged nonchalantly, “It was pretty hard to forget. Abuelita sounds like a badass.”

Well, at least he was trying.

Amy chuckled, moving back to the stove to stir the rice, “She is! She taught me how to eye-gouge if I’m ever being attacked.”

Jake padded across the kitchen to wrap his arms around Amy’s waist, resting his chin in the dip between her shoulder and her neck, “Right, who’s grandma _didn’t_ teach them that?”

Amy sighed contentedly, letting her head fall against Jake’s, eyes closing. He took a moment to admire the fresh smell of her shampoo, and the tropical lotion she usually wore. Her body felt so natural leaning up against his, so right, like they were made to be molded together.

“I missed you today.” Amy said quietly, eyes still closed as she leaned into Jake’s embrace.

His grip around her waist tightened marginally, and he forced himself not to say anything stupid, “I missed you too.”

The 'real talk' was definitely getting better one day at a time.

The oven timer dinged loudly, startling them both. Jake released his grip on her so she could tend to the food, backing up to hop on the counter, legs swinging in front of him lazily. At first Amy would yell at him about sitting on her counters, but eventually she seemed to accept that it was a 30+ year old habit, and would not be going away any time soon.

“Anything I can help with?” He inquired, watching as she reached into the oven and pulled out a glass dish with two chicken breasts resting in it.

“Nope!” Amy said proudly, “It’s done!”

Despite her insistence that she needed no help, Jake dropped down to his feet to grab plates and utensils. He set the large kitchen table, even placing the bouquet in the middle to make it look nice. He was starting to learn the ways of Amy, and incorporating some of her neat little habits into everyday use. It made her happy.

Amy served each of them chicken and rice with some broccoli on the side. She grabbed a beer for Jake and filled herself a glass of red wine. Then, they sat to eat.

Jake studied his chicken carefully, the exterior was a little too crispy for his taste, but appeared well-seasoned. The rice looked safe. He could feel Amy watching him with tempered excitement, waiting for him to try it before she bit her own.

“So this is your best recipe?” He asked conversationally, trying to sound casual.

“Yes!” Amy replied, a bit giddy, “I’m actually proud of it. I know I’m not the best cook in the world, but this is the one thing I can actually make without screwing up.”

Jake’s heart swelled with affection for her. She was so proud and excited, he trusted her. Maybe she really did nail it.

With renewed confidence, Jake scooped some rice into his mouth.

Okay...it was a little chewy, kinda sticky, but definitely edible. Much better than he was expecting. He nodded approvingly and smiled at her, which made her giggle with excitement. It was hard to do anything but praise her when she looked that cute.

Jake cut into the chicken, putting a piece in his mouth before he could think about it too much. While the exterior was crunchy, the inside was...a little too chewy for comfort. He continued chewing with difficulty, glancing down at the rest of the chicken on his plate. He balked a bit when he realized it was noticeably pink.

“Is it good?” Amy asked, her voice starting to sound a little tentative.

Jake now held the undercooked chicken between his teeth, unsure of what to do. If he swallowed it he’d almost certainly feel like shit later, he couldn’t eat an entire chicken breast of pink meat unless he wanted to be stuck to the toilet for a few days with food poisoning. However, he also couldn’t _tell_ her, she’d be devastated.

_Okay Jake_ , _be tactful_ , he told himself, _be sensitive._

“I think this chicken is still trying to cross the road.” He said stupidly, mouth full from the unswallowed meat.

Amy frowned in confusion, then her eyes widened with realization. Quickly, she cut into her own chicken breast and gasped, glancing up at him, “Spit that out!” She snapped.

Jake’s mouth fell open on command and the raw chicken dropped on to his plate. He stared at her silently, eyes wide, unsure of how to proceed.

Amy shook her head, rubbing her forehead with one hand, “Are you okay?” she asked worriedly, “Did you swallow any of it?”

“No,” he replied nervously, “Um...it tasted really good though.”

“Oh shut up.” she sighed again, dropping her head in her hands, “I screwed it up. How did I screw it up?”

The utter disappointment in her voice was almost unbearable. Jake watched her bury her face in her palms, sounding like she wanted to fall through the floor with shame. He had to do something; he couldn’t stand seeing her like this.

“Amy,” Jake said gently, “It’s alright.”

“No it isn’t!” she lifted her head from her hands, frustration evident in her voice, “Jake..I…” her shoulders sagged and she let her breath out slowly, “I just wanted to do this one thing right.”

“What are you talking about?” He demanded in confusion, “You do lots of things right.”

“Detective stuff!” she hissed, “Organization stuff. What good is any of that?” she hesitated for a moment, then without meeting his eyes, said, “I just want to be a good girlfriend.”

“ _What?_ ” The disbelief was clear in Jake’s tone, “Are you kidding Amy?”

“I’m not...good with this stuff.” she waved her hands dismissively, “Cooking and being a _lady._ Everything about our job is so aggressive and unpleasant. Every time you see me I’m tackling a perp or coming off a twenty hour shift or just generally doing gross stuff like digging through trash for evidence or cleaning blood off my pants. I just wanted to try and do _one_ thing that a normal girlfriend would do. Just one thing!”

Jake couldn’t believe his ears. Amy felt... _inadequate_? It was utterly ridiculous. Amy was the most amazing person on the planet. She was beautiful, womanly and tough and brilliant. She was everything he could have ever asked for, not only in a girlfriend, but a best friend. It seemed absolutely insane that she could ever think anything less of herself, or somehow get the idea that Jake wanted her to be anything but who she was.

How exactly was he supposed to articulate that to her?

Jake got up from his chair and walked over to her, taking her hand and crouching beside her. She glanced up and looked at him over her shoulder, not meeting his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed pink, probably with embarrassment.

“Amy Santiago,” Jake said sternly, “You are the most awesome person I’ve ever met.” He reached out and rested a hand comfortingly on her knee, meeting her eyes genuinely. It felt uncomfortable and weird to be getting this intimate, this real, but he knew she needed to hear it. And he would really do anything for her.

“I love how good of a detective you are. It’s one of the things that makes you you. You are tough, and bad ass, and an actual genius. It’s scary sometimes how smart you are.” he smiled warmly at her, voice soft and sincere, “But there is _nothing_ about you I would ever change. You are the best girlfriend anyone’s ever had. And that includes Holly Genero, so, don’t take this lightly.”

“Really?” Amy asked shyly.

“Of course!” Jake assured her confidently, “You don’t have to make some fuckin’ chicken to be the perfect girl for me. Trust me, I’d much rather get takeout anyway. If it’s not covered in grease it’s probably not my thing.”

Amy laughed slightly, breathless. Her fingers came up around her face and tucked her hair behind both ears, her smile growing a bit more genuine as his words washed over her. Jake’s eyes went wide as he realized what had just happened.

_When Amy really likes a guy, she gets nervous and tucks her hair behind both ears at the same time._

_Amy double-tucked._ For Jake.

She double-tucked! He made her _double-tuck_! Oh shit. This was for real, wasn’t it?

“Thanks babe.” Amy said softly, kneading her bottom lip between her teeth, “Sorry I messed dinner up.”

Jake fought to overcome his awestruck expression, blinking rapidly and shaking his head to come back down to earth. He couldn’t help the wide smile plastered across his face, the giddiness of what had just happened washing over him like a beautiful spring rain after a drought.

“Screw dinner.” he said, leaning in to press his lips against hers. Amy murmured in surprise, but leaned into the touch, her mouth molding to his with pleasure. Jake’s palms came up to caress her cheeks, fingers brushing the locks of hair still tucked behind her ears. Amy’s fingers twined in the dark curls at the nape of Jake’s neck, tugging gently, which elicited a soft moan from him.

“I think there’s something else I’d much rather eat.” he said against her lips.

Amy’s tongue came out to gently glide across her lower lip, which made the already hardening bulge in his jeans even more noticeable, “That’s one thing I can _promise_ you’ll love.” She breathed, eyes meeting his seriously.

“Oh you are so _done for_.” Jake reached down and scooped her up into his arms bridal style. Amy squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging for dear life as he walked them down the hall toward the bedroom.

It didn’t take long before the chicken on the table was all but forgotten. And most importantly, so were Amy’s insecurities, and Jake’s reservations.

This was the real deal. And he’d never been more sure.


End file.
